


Reunion/Separation

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2018 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu 2018, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Law and Luffy reunite after WCI and take a moment to be thankful they're alive.





	Reunion/Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Collab I did with [Lululawlawlu](https://lululawlawlu-art.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much, it was fun. Their amazing art work can be [seen over here](https://lululawlawlu-art.tumblr.com/post/174478548459/10-days-of-lawlu-day-5-reunionseparation)  
> ~[Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/)

Law felt when Luffy landed on the island along with the others who had gone with him. A quiet rumble in the air, the sudden silence of bird song, the distant hum of his presence that Law picked up using haki. With a sigh, Law set aside his book and listened, felt, as Luffy grew closer to him. Penguin and Zoro stopped by his room briefly to confirm the arrival of the Thousand Sunny.

“We need to discuss some issues, but it’s probably best to let you and Luffy have some privacy tonight.” Zoro stayed a moment longer after Penguin hurried off again. “You two have your own stuff to sort out.” Law didn’t answer, and Zoro didn’t wait for one. He nodded Law good night and left. 

Law looked at the bedside table where is hat rested. Beside it was Luffy’s vivre card, no longer smouldering along the edges. A third of it burned away with a flash only a few days after they’d left Zou. It came back just as quickly shortly after. Law wasn’t sure what to make of that, other than Luffy’s recklessness and phenomenal luck. Only a day or so later though, it began to burn again, slower this time. The edges of the card singed and sparked for almost two whole days before restoring back to the crisp white.

And only yesterday had Law’s own card been in a similar state. He bit his lip, guilt washing over him that he could not control any more so than he could control what his vivre card showed Luffy. He was aware of the events that transpired before Marineford, how Ace’s vivre card began to burn away as his death neared.

It wasn’t long before Luffy slid through the door, slightly out breath but with a light of thankful reassurance in his eyes as soon as he saw Law. He closed the door behind him and approached the bed, relief settling into concern and shifting into tired anger. Tears were smudged against cheeks.

“Are you alright, Straw Hat? You like you’re about to cry.” Law reached out and took his wrist gently in his hand.

“So? Crying is healthy!” Luffy didn’t bother to wipe the tears away as they began to fall. “You jerk…”

Law gave a soft sigh and pushed his blankets back so could sit at the edge of the bed before Luffy. With slow, deliberate movements, he opened his shirt revealing the bandages covering his arms and torso. He let Luffy run his hands over them, feeling the warmth of his skin and texture of the each bandage layered over his wounds.

“Are you alright?” Law asked again.

This time Luffy nodded. “Nami gave me your card to watch while we were sailing. And I saw it start to singe… I-”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was really worried about you.”

“I know.” Law tapped Luffy’s own card on the table.

Luffy released a shaky breath and finally ran his hand over his eyes to clear away some of the tears. He bowed his head, pressing his forehead to Law’s as he calmed his breathing.

“They are a blessing and curse.” Law muttered in reference to the vivre cards. It was nice to be able to see someone was alive and well, even be led to them by a small scrap of paper. However, the despair and helplessness that came with watching the paper burn as the owner’s life slipped away while one was unable to aid them was a heart wrenching experience.

Luffy stepped back to remove his hat and lay it beside Law’s own. His fingers brushed along his vivre card. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” A wry smile twisted at his lips. “I want to ask you to me more careful but…” He trailed off with a small laugh.

Law joined him and shook his head. “That’s the last thing I want to hear from you.”

“I can’t make those kind of promises.”

“I know.”

“But I can get stronger and always come back. And keep everyone safe.”

Law nodded and scooted over so Luffy could climb into the bed with him. “I know you will.” He kept his smile to himself before turning to lay down beside Luffy. “You better.”

Luffy reached out again to Law’s bandages and laid his hand over where his heart beat calmly within his chest. “Were they strong?” He asked, curious about the fight he’d missed.

“Sadly, no. But I was greatly outnumbered and trying to hold them off until Robin and Penguin got out of the building. Zoro was with Usopp and Shachi on the other side of town.” He saw Luffy frown. “They blocked the exit shortly after I got the signal from Penguin that they were safe.”

“Why didn’t you just punch the hell out of all of them?”

Law ruffled Luffy’s hair. “We have very different fighting styles, remember? And I was trying not to destroy the building. The more I use my devil fruit ability, the more it exhausts me. To be honest, I didn’t get hurt that much from the actual fight. But in my escape, I wore myself out and ended up falling from the cliff into the forest.” He was lucky Bepo got to him so quickly. His exhaustion was causing him to recover at a much slower rate than normal. The damage he could’ve sustained if he had been forced to fight after the fall would’ve likely been permanent and potentially fatal.

“Torao’s silly.” Luffy grumbled.

“Perhaps, but again, you’re not one to talk.”

Luffy glanced up at Law, his lips quirking up into a slight smile. “Did you miss me so much you had to be reckless too?” He grinned as Law rolled his eyes.

“I do worry about how much you’re rubbing off on me.” Law wrapped his arms around Luffy as he giggled in response. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and you’ll learn to be calmer.”

“Ew, no. That’d be boring. We can’t both be brooding.” Luffy tried to squirm away as Law retaliated to his remark with soft pinches that tickled.

“I’m boring?”

“No,” Luffy managed to breath out between bouts of laughter. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He stretched his arms around Law a few times, encircling him snuggly with hug and binding his hands close to his chest. Once his breathing calmed down from being tickled, he loosened his hold so Law could pull his arms free.

Law pressed a kiss to Luffy’s cheek. “We need to rest and get ready for tomorrow.” Luffy gave a sleepy mumble and nod, already beginning to fall asleep. “I’m glad you came back safe. We have quite the battle ahead of us.” He carded his hand through Luffy’s hair a few times and listened to the soft snores of his lover and ally, calming proof that they were both alive and ready for whatever came next.


End file.
